


Echt

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Soft (tm), i think???, it acknowledges that kayfabe is a thing so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Echt-adj. Real, authentic, genuine





	Echt

Tom had never seen Corey corpse before.

Maybe it’s his time as a wrestler, or a steely resolve, or a predisposition for RBF, but he never breaks. He’s suave, offering biting insults and sharp commentary like it’s in his blood. Maybe it is; Tom’s never spent enough time with Matthew instead of Corey to tell if that’s just who he is. It wouldn’t be surprising- sometimes, someone’s persona is so close to their real personality that it barely counts as kayfabe anymore.

It happens out of the blue. One moment, they’re offering commentary about a match on 205 Live between Gallagher and Ali, and the next Corey’s letting out a razor-edged laugh that lilts into a snort at the end. It’s a warm sound, airy and light and barely squeezing out of his lungs before a tattooed hand is hastily slapped over his mouth to hold it back.

It’s a genuine sound, one you can’t fake, one that comes from Matthew instead of Corey. Tom hadn’t even said anything terribly funny- just an off the cuff quip about Gallagher’s in-ring attire. Still, Corey found it amusing enough to _corpse_ , which was unheard of for him. Still, they had a job to do, so he couldn’t linger on the noise. Ignoring the flush of his cheeks and the warmth spreading through his ribcage, Tom goes back to his commentary and easy banter.

Halfway through the match, an ink-stained hand gives his knee a gentle squeeze, and he looks up to find Corey offering a tender smile that almost feels out of place on his face.

Later, when Tom has thoroughly ruined the jelly roll in Corey’s hair and left his lips red, slick with saliva, and kiss-swollen, he vows to draw that wonderful laugh out of the older man whenever he could.

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
